


"So... what are we?"

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which House is asked a question.





	"So... what are we?"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt ( _"so... what are we now?"_ ) from gunsnships on dreamwidth, chosen from this [prompt meme on tumblr](https://an-exotic-writer.tumblr.com/post/145550544049/five-word-prompts).

"So.. what are we now?"

The quiet question woke House out of the deep doze that he had been since falling into bed, he rolled over to survey his bed partner of the past few days and nights. He saw Wilson standing in front of the mirror stand by the bedroom door, fiddling with one of his shirts as House considered the question.

Early on after their respective marriages had fallen apart, the two of them had decided together one night while drinking together on adding an arrangement of sorts to their friendship; of sharing a bed and doing something other than sleeping in said bed. An agreement of them trusting another being in their bed, who won't leave them behind.

House blinks as his side of the bed dips down, and Wilson sits beside him the question still on his lips as he gently grasps House hand.

"Does it matter?" House asks softly, almost afraid in his heart of what Wilson's answer might be. There is a name for it in the beating of his heart, but he doesn't want to ruin what they have by giving it a name.

Wilson's mouth quirks slightly, his brown eyes warm as he leans over to kiss House's forehead gently.

"No, I suppose it doesn't."


End file.
